


Beauty Mark

by redrocketracer



Category: South Park
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Set in their mid or late 20's, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrocketracer/pseuds/redrocketracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha I am still not v good at smut but what the heck ever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beauty Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I am still not v good at smut but what the heck ever.

“Fuck…” Kenny breathes out, his hands are tangled in a mess of dark locks. He pushes Craig’s head down, furthering his dick down the other males throat. The stoic man bobs his head as Kenny rolls his hips up into his mouth. Eventually Kenny comes and Craig drinks it, pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Kenny falls back on the bed, face red as he catches his breath. Craig crawls back in next to him, eyes sleepy. He closes them and lets the shorter male gather him in his arms, his own hand moves down under the surface of his slacks and boxers waistband.

 

He takes himself into his hand and begins to jerk himself off. Kicking away the clothes.

 

“Was thinking about you all day” Kenny says as he presses a kiss to the top of Craig’s head. He leaves kisses to his forehead and lifts Craig’s face so he can cover the other mans mouth with his own.

 

Craig doesn’t say anything in response, just lets out little pants as he finishes himself.

 

“Come on, baby…come for me.” Kenny says in between soft kisses. With a few more tugs at his length Craig does come, thighs quivering.Kenny cleans him up, using his uniform shirt and tossing it back into the laundry basket by their bed.

 

They lay there, lazy, sleepy and sexed up after work.

 

Craig’s dark eyes remain half lidded as he looks at Kenny’s face. Freckled and illuminated by the streetlight outside their bedroom window. He reaches a hand up to push blond strands away from blue eyes.

 

Kenny is used to Craig’s silence, he is usually so tired and horny after work. His hands wander as he watches Craig’s brown eyes. He eventually flips them so Craig is on his back and he is straddling him.

 

His hand reaches out and he strokes Craig’s face. Finger running a circle in one spot, over and over again.

 

“You have a beauty mark here.” He says. Finger tip pressing down on a the spot on his skin that has a dot of brown displayed on it.

 

“You have them all over,” Craig says, nasally. He was referring to Kenny’s freckles. They litter his face, hands and shoulders.

 

Kenny smirks and presses his lips to the spot where his finger was. Soft. Craig’s eyelids fall as Kenny kisses that spot, lips moving against his skin, ticklish like a feather. He presses another kiss to a patch of skin behind his ear.

 

"I never noticed you have so many…” He says as he kisses his shoulder where another of the dark spots is placed on Craig’s body. He pulls back and takes in Craig’s nudity before him, pulling back the covers and exposing him to the cold outside of their comforters.

 

“Yeah, well…” He arches up as Kenny licks the beauty mark by his navel before kissing it. He licks a path to his hip bones where he nibbles at a birthmark there. A splotch of brown contrasting with creamy white.

 

“I like them.” Kenny says as he grips onto Craig’s thighs. He spreads his lovers legs and licks at a dot on his inner thigh before sucking at the skin. He nibbles with the intent to bruise and Craig lets out light pants as Kenny bites at his flesh, dangerously close to his again growing hard on.

 

Kenny was getting hard again, too. They laid there in each other's arms for a good hour, spent. But somehow he wanted to go at it again. He sits up and presses another kiss to Craig’s face before he opens his mouth.

 

“Want to ride me?” He asks. Craig leans up on his elbows, hair messier than it’s usual neatly kept style. He takes his lower lip in between his teeth. Kenny loves when Craig rides him. It is so unlike his usual demeanor. So well kept and carefully composed, ice cold. He fucking loses himself and becomes a desperate mess.

 

"Yeah.” Craig says. He captures Kenny’s lips to his own and reaches for the bottle of lube that is carelessly left on their Side table. As he pulls back he twists open the cap and pours some of the substance onto his hands. He coats his fingers and hands in it and teases his ring of muscle.

 

Kenny peppers his face with kisses as he lays back, fingers entering his hole. He starts slow, pushing in with two fingers. He angles them as he goes deeper, trying to find the sweet spot.

 

He pushes in and out to open himself up, adding another finger. He eventually finds his prostate, finger tips brushing against it. His body shivers in pleasure at the feeling of it being touched and Kenny sucking at the beauty mark on the side of his mouth again. He moves, silent minus his panting. When he is ready he slowly pulls out his fingers and Kenny pulls him onto his lap.

 

Craig aligns his hole with Kenny’s dick and lets him sink into him, bare. It hurts and he holds his breath before moving. Kenny grips onto his hips and he rolls his own up into Craig.

 

Craig starts moving, pushing up, then sinking back down. It is slow at first, but becomes faster. Quickly kicking up in speed. Going up and down on Kenny’s cock as he moves with him, stretching him and eventually hitting that spot again.

 

Craig takes control and Kenny leans back as he watches him, panting.

 

“Fuck,” he moans out as Craig rides on his his lap, Craig moves his hands to the head board behind him and grips onto it. He spreads his legs and moves desperately with him.

 

The blond thrusts up with him, trying to match his movements. Eventually Kenny becomes so overwhelmed that he comes inside of Craig.

 

He fills him up and Craig’s movements become slick with it. Craig comes a few minutes later, panting heavily. His face is red and his lips are parted. His hands slide from the headboard to rest on Kenny’s chest and he tries to catch his breath.

 

Kenny sits up as he pulls out and some of his cum drips out of Craig’s hole.He covers the other males mouth with his.

 

As they pull away, forehead rested against each other,Craig lands a kiss to Kenny’s nose.

 

”I like your freckles, too.” It is said in a level tone, quiet and nasally. But it makes Kenny smile anyways.


End file.
